callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
A.G.R.
The A.G.R. is an Autonomous Ground Robot that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They have a similar appearance to the Assault Drones in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Dropped in via a helicopter, it bursts out of its box and uses its powerful high caliber gun and rockets to decimate an enemy team. The A.G.R is highly navigable and can move through tight environments with ease. It can be controlled by the player or the AI (the player can switch in and out). It requires a score of 1000. In the campaign, it is called A.S.D. (Automated Sentry Drone). It can easily be destroyed by using two EMP Grenades or by being hacked with a Black Hat. One EMP grenade will stun the drone for several seconds, and the second will destroy it. There can be up to two A.G.Rs on the map at the same time. If it is destroyed, it will start spinning in all directions and starts to anonymously chase a nearby enemy in only one direction which players can avoid by stepping out of it. Its explosion is highly lethal, which could result in severe damage or death. Gallery File:A.G.R_crate_BOII.png File:A.G.R_unpacking_from_crate_BOII.png File:A.G.R_MP_BOII.png File:A.G.R_acquiring_target_BOII.png File:A.G.R_first_person_MP_BOII.png File:drones.png|Early version of some A.G.R.s (note how different they look from the final version) File:ASD_on_Colossus_BOII.png|An AGR being used for security in the single-player level Karma. File:A.G.R Front BOII.png|Front View of AGR File:BOII_AGR_model_tan.png|Render of AGR with tan texture, commonly as a friendly and player-controlled (both in campaign and in Strike Force missions) File:BOII_AGR_model_digital.png|Render of AGR with digital camouflage, commonly as enemy File:BOII_AGR_model_security.png|Render of ASD from Karma Trivia *In Singleplayer, A.G.R.'s are called A.S.D.s (Automated Sentry Drones). *The final version of the A.G.R. varies slightly from the one seen in the Reveal Trailer. *The challenge to unlock Skulls Camouflage for FHJ-18 AA requires the player destroy an A.G.R. with it. Three rockets from the launcher are required to destroy the A.G.R. or one EMP Grenade and 2 rockets. *In Theater Mode, the A.G.R, along with the VTOL Warship and Dragonfire, will have their timers resume as normal when gameplay is paused. *In Multiplayer, one can drive an AGR onto a MQ-27 Dragonfire. *In Multiplayer, you can not kill someone by impact with the AGR. *In the Campaign and Strike Force Missions the ASD spins if it is destroyed. *There is a glitch in Multiplayer that should the match end while the player is manually controlling the A.G.R., the A.G.R. will be destroyed and the player will end the match holding a Death Machine. *Getting a kill with the A.G.R. gets the medal "Bouncer", while destroying one gets the medal "Drone Hunter". *The crate the A.G.R. comes in reads: "3ARC MANUFACTORING SANTA MONICA, CA REMOTE A.G.R. MODEL A500 READ OPERATOR'S MANUAL BEFORE USE". *The A.S.D.'s that are used in the strike force mission I.E.D are much faster than anywhere else in Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Vehicles